Sorry
by problematicAffront
Summary: A ASL pairing like seriously the 3 of them is gonna be involved in the future chapters. I'm rating M but it should be T right now..but! Who cares? its not like im gonna bother changing it anytime soon..so..thats it enjoy if you are enjoying it anyways xD and warning for Gore languages cause i don't give any mercy while typing...Writing smuts is AWKWARD! (beware of that dear readers
1. Chapter 1

"Luffy, you got enough...Let's stop...here..." Ace was panting, His face was crimson red little moans was starting to make him erected again. "But..i liked..it...One..more time?.." He panted. "This is the 5th time tonight..." He layed back and put his hand on his face, "IM TIRED GODDAMMIT!" He raised his voice at his little brother. "Stingy.." The little one stand up from the older brother's bed and started to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Sleep, what else? I got nothing to do..." He pouted. "Are you mad?" He let out a little grin. "SHUT UP!" Luffy raised his voice, something that he never done to his older brother before. Ace was putted into shock mode after he just saw the other side of his brother that he never know before. "Night..." He closed the door with a saddened face. Ace started to think to himself. 'Eh? Did i do something wrong? He was mad..I can tell...should i apologize? Maybe im babying him to much...but somehow i feel guilty..it hurts...' 'Ace is an idiot! Im not talking to him ever again! He's a jerk!' He stepped up into his bed.

"Shitty Ace..." He talked to himself loudly that Ace from the other room can hear him while he slowly droved to sleep. 'Eh?' he sneezed. "Was someone..talking..about me?" He looked at his bed. 'Ah..Sure is lonely...should i ask him for another round? Hm... Who cares?' He got up from his bed and walked out of his room. He barged into Luffy's room. "What do you want? Shitty Ace?" He talked with a i don't give a shit kind of tone. "Uh...Wanna go on another round?" He asked with an embarrassed face while rubbing the back of his head. "Fuck yourself..." He closed his eyes. "Well then..Good night..." He closed the door looking disappointed. 'Why should i care about shitty Ace..' He thought to himself and without him noticing his eyes were already teary. "Stop crying you're not a crybaby Luf..." He talked to himself and drove to sleep. =========================================================== IN THE MORNING =========================================================== 'Why am i so tired...?' Ace thoughts started to become more complex. 'Tsk...School...' He started to dress himself. 'Or..maybe..should i stay home?' 'I'm not in the mood to go to school...pfrt..who am i kidding..' He snuggled in his bed. 'It's warm...i don't wanna get out...Hate Ace!' "AGHH! WHAT'S WITH THIS UNEASY FEELING GODDAMMIT!?" 'Fuck Yourself' Luffy's word started to come back to Ace putting him into a nostalgia moment. "Damn..That hurt..." Ace's phone started to ring. "Ah..What's up Marco?" "Concert today asshole!" "Tsk..I'm not coming to school today!" "What about the concert hot head?" "I don't know? go call someone else?" "Easy to-" "See ya" He hung up.

'AGH! Everything when upside down..just because of..last night..' "I'm hungry..." Luffy talked to himself again. 'Eh..Did Ace cooked this morning?' He thoughted about Ace "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT SHITTY ACE! I'M JUST GONNA COOK ON MY OWN!" He standed up suddenly out of nowhere. 'Eh? Was that him?' Ace peeked out of the door. 'It's him..I'm gonna apologize...' He walked out. "Hey..Luffy..Sorry about last night.." He rubbed the back of his head again. "Whatever..." His face looked like he cheered up a bit. "So..What about...Breakfast!...at..the cafe today?" "Sure..." "Well go get dressed then get ready to school" He became more disappointed.

"Nevermind i'm just gonna cook something by myself" "You..don't want to go to school?" "And you have a problem with that?" "Uh..not really..i can skip school today if you want to..." "Go drown in a sea of fangirls asshole..." "HEY! I ALREADY TRIED MY BEST TO APOLOGIZE SO BE NICE WILL YA'!?" Ace snapped. "I'm going out for a walk..." His face looks like he snapped a little. "Eh...I just snapped...in a middle..of a..apologize..." He thought to himself. "I am a bad brother...aren't i? Right? Luffy? You thought about me like that too right? For a guy like me to steal your virginity and your first kiss...for my own fun...it's not normal..right? Little bro?" Ace's phone rang again. "Next time close your phone.." Marco answered. "EH?!" Ace got suprised. "I heard all of it idiot!" "Shut up" "So..You're into yaoi stuff..." "I hate you" Ace hung up and erase Marco's contact. 'I think i should be going after him..' 'Screw him...I'm not going back home...' He stopped in front of Shanks's apartment.

He rung the bell. "coming!" A distant male voice answered to the bell. He opened the door. "Eh? Luffy? Shouldn't you be at school right now?" "I'm not in the mood." "That's not good Luffy..." "I don't care..." "Is there something bothering you? Is it about Ace?" He tightened his grip to his jacket. "I hate him" "Eh? I thought you guys were close" "I HATE HIM! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT SHITTY BASTARD! I DON'T..want to go home..." "I don't know what happened but..I'm going to call your grandpa for permission..if he says yes then i'll let you stay as long as you like then..."

"Really?!" "Yea! But only if your grandpa says yes ok?" "OK!" "And no tantrum!" "..I'll..try..i guess" "Oh wait someone's calling!" "Ok.." He walked to the balcony. 'Ace?' "Hello? Yea! He's here...what's wrong? You 2 had a fight?...That's why Luffy was snapped...WELL! I'LL KICK HIM OUT RIGHT AWAY SIR!" Shanks rushed back inside while he was figuring up some lies to make Luffy go back home.

"GET THE FUCK OUT LUFFY!" Shanks screamed his lung out to Luffy. "WHAT? WHY!?" He got confused yet suprised. "YOUR GRANDPA IS GONNA KILL ME!" Shanks opened the door. "OK! I'M GETTING OUTTA HERE!" Luffy started running out of Shanks's apartment, it was rainy outside. but...he didn't care and just super sonic speeded himself."Heh..Idiot..." Shanks closed his apartment door.

'Will you forgive me this time?'


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of minutes since Luffy left Shanks's apartment.

Luffy slammed the door open. His clothes was soaked. Ace was looking at him, suprised. He didn't think that Luffy will slam the door open like that. "WHERE'S THE OLD GEEZER!?" Luffy just spit those word out. "What are you talking about? Have your brain gone soaked too?" Ace answered sarcastically. "Tsk.." Luffy hit the door with her balled fist. "Heh..Looks like someone got tricked." Ace gave out a devilish grin at his little brother. "Shut up!" Luffy was embarrassed but looks like he kept his pride from his brother. "Look at this" Ace throw his phone at Luffy. "What?" Luffy asked. "Sabo is coming back." He lay his back on the couch again with his hands behind his back lazily. Luffy started smiling. "Now.." Ace stands up and put up a serious face. "Back to the first reason why i called Shanks...". "What again? Shitty Ace?" He started to get serious. "About last night..." Ace deepened his voice. "I'm not changing my words." Luffy talked back. "Then i'll make you." Ace started smiling again. "How?" Luffy started smiling a bit. "Like this." Ace started running to Luffy and pinned his little brother down on the wet wooden floor and closed the door. "It's chilly." He smiled a little bit more widely. "LET ME GO SHITTY ACE!" He fought back. "No good..I win this time" Ace licked his bottom lips. "Say sorry and i'll let you go..." "NO WAY! My words is still standing! i'm not gonna beg from you!" "Tsk..Why are you so persistent in the first place?" Ace's hand started to roam around under Luffy's shirt. "I thought you wanted to do it..." "FUCK OFF!" Luffy's eyes are starting to get teary. "It's not like you can keep it from me forever shitty Ace!" Luffy's leg started to kick Ace's back and made Ace flew away from Luffy's pinned body. "Look at this..Your password was too easy to be honest." Luffy show's Ace's phone. "WHAT!? When did you get that!?" he started to look at his pockets for his phone. "I know that you were dating some other girl from the other highschool near here." Ace looked suprised. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN KNOW THE PASSWORD AND WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN STEAL MY PHONE!?" Ace looks confused from his disadvantage. "I just recently been taught by Nami how to you know do some stealing and Franky also taught me how to hack, And your phone was actually really easy to hack." Ace was in state where his plans is actually ruined. "Anyways..How would you explain this? I thought you were alone so i started doing it with you." Luffy's voice started to crack up a bit. "It was the truth." Ace started grinning again. "Eh?" Luffy looked suprised. "I just broke up with her a while ago, And..Shouldn't you be the one apologizing because you didn't accept my apologize?" "WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE IS THAT!? YOU SUCK AT IT!" Luffy point out his finger at Ace. "Eh..?" Ace started thinking a bit. "Eh..Now that i think about it is..." Ace started laughing it off. "...Are you an idiot?" Luffy started to look away from his idiotic older brother. "Well i'm going to cook something up then..." He stands up. It looked like he just forgot about everything. "Eh...?" Luffy's face gone palm. "WTF SHITTY ACE!?". Suddenly someone kicked the door open.

IM ON BREAK TIME GODDAMMIT! TIME TO READ SOME FANFICS *devilish laugh*


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been a long time...Ace..Luffy..." Some guy kicked the door opened. "Who dafuq are you?" Luffy looked confused. "OK NOW THAT'S JUST RUDE!" A blonde haired boy opened his shoes and throw his backpack at the couch. "S-Sabo?" Ace and Luffy said together. "Did you guys even read the text?" Sabo asked at them. "Uh..We did?" Ace talked back to Sabo in a kinda confused voice. "Yeah! You said that you'll be back in 1 week!" Luffy continued. The soaking Sabo walked up to Luffy and started pinching his cheeks. "THAT WAS THE TEXT FROM 1 WEEK AGO!" Sabo looked fierce while he was busy with pinching Luffy's cheeks. "Sowwyyyy.." Luffy answered Sabo. (ok that was sorry if u cant read it dont blame me) "And Ace..." Sabo rose up from the wet floor that he just sat at. "Why didn't you texted me back?" Sabo walked up to Ace in a disappointing voice. "I forgot?" Ace talked back at him. "You suck shit." Luffy approved to that. "Anyways..." Sabo sat down on the couch. "Get changed wet pants..." Ace continued cooking in his yellow apron. "Using an apron while you are half naked looks weird." Luffy commented on Ace's attire. "Shut up!" "But seriously it looks awkward." Sabo continued on Luffy's comment. "I'll go get the phone ready." Luffy ranned into his room. "What for?" Ace asked. "Taking a picture of your 'LAME' sense of clothing of course!" He mocked his older brother and ran in his room. "YOU PIECE OF!" Ace was stopped midway by Sabo. "We got some 'business left undone." He touched Ace's shoulder. Ace's face was blushing deeper as seconds pasted. "I CAN'T FIND MY PHONE!" Luffy screamed through the door. "BE QUIET ASSHOLE!" Sabo screamed back and walked towards Luffy's phone door.

GOT BORED :V


	4. Chapter 4

"What about the business you were talking about?" Ace asked while slapping Sabo's hand of him. "Wait..You forgot?" Sabo looked at Ace. "Just tell me what is it?" Ace asked while walking toward's his room. "I'm not telling you" Sabo pouted a bit. "Where are you going?" Sabo asked to Ace. "Getting a friggin' shirt before that asshole came out of his room with his stupid and ugly phone!" Ace opened his room's door. "Don't talk like that! Our phones was the same since middle school!" Sabo shows his phone to Ace, In a girly way? "...Oh..so you were training for some crossdressing or cosplaying shits." Ace talked back. "You're rude." Said Sabo that was sulking in the corner of the room (beside the couch, i actually have a plan to make a blueprint of the house xD) "Oi, Sorry crybaby!" Ace cancelled his going-to-get-his-shirt mission and walked up to the sulking Sabo at the corner of the room. Luffy suddenly flew out of his room holding a Badminton racket. "SHITTY ACE!" Luffy hit his older brother (Ace) with it. "WTF WAS THAT FOR!?" Ace hold his head and looked at Luffy. "MY PHONE IS STUPID LIKE YOU!" Luffy hold his phone and opened the calculator app while writing down some stupid number that i won't even bother to type. "SEE!? MY PHONE IS SMART AT MATH!" He showed his phone at Ace like Sabo did a while ago. "No, You're just stupid." Said the mindblowed Ace as his eyebrows twitches. "I'm with you Sabo..." He sulked at the corner of the room like Sabo did. "Highfive little bro!" The sulking Sabo raised his hand and highfived Luffy was still sulking. "Ye.." He highfived his brother. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS SULKING?! AND SABO CHANGED YOUR CLOTHES!" Ace got a little bit mad. "Yeah..sure.." He stand up and started walking upstairs. A.K.A the ol' cozy..dusty..storage room...(excuse me) "And just what happened to my room?" He started digging through the dresser that was currently used as Sabo's clothing station and magazine..(you dont even wanna kno' to who those magazines belong to. well i tell u since im an idiot) "Eh? What's this?" Sabo touched something, like a box?. "What's this?" He managed to dig up some old box. "Hm...Gramp's?" He opened the box. "ACEEEEEEEEEE~~~!" Sabo screamed. "WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Ace ran upstairs and was followed by Luffy. "Wha-!" He miss stepped on a stair and fell down. "Lol" Ace looked at Luffy and ran towards Sabo. "What is it?" He looked at the box's inside. "BURN IT!" Ace kicked the box off Sabo's hand. "WHAT IS IT?!" Luffy ran to them with his face full of stupidity and curiousity. "AHHH!" He picked up the box and throw it through the window. The wind is coming in with a little bit of rain water. "FOR GODSAKE!" Ace slapped his little brother (not in a bitch slap way more like more softer than that?) "ATLEAST! He got rid of it.." Sabo sighed. "ACE, LUFFY, SABO!" They heard a old man's voice. "FUCK! IT'S GRAMPS!" Ace started looking for a place to hide. "WHY DID YOU THROW MY PRECIOUS MAGAZINES!?" "OH THAT WAS YOUR'S GRAMPS?!" Luffy screamed. "OH YOU BRATS ARE UPSTAIRS." Some footsteps was already heard. "IDIOT!" Sabo hit Luffy's head. "WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE GETTING HIT!?" Luffy hold his head. "BECAUSE YOU ARE STUPID!" Ace and Sabo answered him. "Hey..~~~ little brats..time to play..." Some fist clenching sounds was heard. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Luffy ran out from his hiding spot and jumped out of the freshly (baked /troll) just got broken window. "AHH WAIT!" Ace started following Luffy and so did Sabo. "WAIT UP BRATS!" Garp screamed at dem runaways. "Heh.. !" Luffy laughed like a madman while still running. Ace was smiling a litle bit since he didn't saw his little brother smiled once last day. Sabo jumped on Ace's back and was pointing out to a nearby lake. "YOSH! TO OUR WRECKED BASE!" "You're still going on about that?" Ace asked. "I LIKE BEING THERE!" The 3 laughed while still running in the MIDDLE of the ROAD while its RAINING. "I HOPE YOU GOT HIT BY A CAR YOU DAMN MONKEY!" A local school bully from their school shouted to them. "SHUT UP!" Sabo throwed his shoes at him.

-.- plz gimme some reviews..im making this chapter into a humor chapter since i dont get any ideas today..rather i was getting ideas from a stupid hawk that just keep saying "AHO! AHO! AHO!" (ok that was from naruto. i love that bird.


	5. Chapter 5

"...Is that guy supposed to be our school bully?" Sabo eyebrows twitched at how weak that guy was. "MM...Why don't you figure it out yourself? He'll ran away when we said that gramps is our gramps.." Luffy started walking at the middle of the road again. (does he even kno' wat rules are?) Suddenly a car tried to drive pass those 3. Luckily, they were saved by a police officer.

someone stupid minutes later..

"YOU 3 CAN'T GET INJURED OR WORSE!" The police officer lectured them as dem soaked boys sat down on the chair. "Sorry.." The 3 looked so negative. "Gramps gonna kill us..." Luffy whispered. "Ye..I don't wanna go home..." Ace whispered to Luffy. "Sammmmeee..." Sabo followed. "Ok..Write down your parent's phone number here." He gave out a piece of paper and a pen. "WHAT!? NO! We can go home ourself!" Ace stand up. "YOUR PARENT'S number!" The police officer kind of gave a warning and hit the table with his palm. "Tsk..! I don't remember the phone number." He looked away. "You?" The police officer asked Luffy. "I-i don't know anything.." He looked away too. The officer gave out a small growl. "And you?" The officer started losing patience while asking Sabo. "I-i..don't..know...anything..." He looked away. "...Get out..." The police officer kicked them out.

OUTSIDE

"That was one hella dumb officer." Ace walked with Luffy on his back. "Hm..He looked dumber than Sabo!" Luffy talked back. "Well i'm smarter than you so you're the dumbest one here.." He walked calmly. "WHAT?!" Luffy got suprised. "..I'm dumb.." He sulked at Ace's back. "You're heavy, don't sulk like that." Ace complained. "Sabo's rude." Luffy kept his position. "..You better do something about that." Ace looked at Sabo. "Not my fault." Sabo looked away from Ace. "Eh..the rain stopped." Luffy looked up to the sky. "Ok! We're running home then." Ace fastened his pace. "EH?! WAIT FOR ME!" Sabo started chasing Ace.

Infront of da house

"BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Garp screamed their ears out even when they were outside. "...On second thought...i'm just gonna..go...to the...treehouse..." Ace put Luffy down and started turning back. "..." Luffy and Sabo was quiet, Ace got confused by that. "w-what?" Suddenly someone touched Ace's shoulder, As he shivers the hell out him. "Ace..." "...Luffy...help.." Ace shuddered. "Nope!" He started running. "Sabo?" "I'll be supporting you at your shadows!" he ran too. "...fuck.." "What did you just say?" "..."


	6. Chapter 6 (News) u can skip if u want

Hey im back ! with some news :3 lel srsly i got exam coming up so..cant just sit down on mah cozy chair and watch anime all day long..so atleast i just wanna tell u guys somethin' be4 focusing to studying (i dont like studying ;-;) Uh..I already made a new chapter of Sorry and also sorry wasnt reffering (i dont speak english T^T) about the 1st chapter its actually about my marvelous and meaningfull writing skill (JK!) huehuehuehue ok im just gonna get to the point now.. actually i was about to write for the 6th chapter of it today. but! my friend drag me into some study group? and it was seriously uncomfortable especially that my friends are a pack of idiots (im an idiot too. IDIOTS THE GROUP!) ok back to the point. the next chapter is gonna be delayed till next week on saturday. A.K.A 1 week from now :3 (yes i post this at saturday) so..im just gonna give out some hints about the upcomin' chapter there's gonna be a little bit of smut :3 (JK my friend is gonna write the half of it) so dont come crying to me if it was corny cause im just gonna write some decent thing and let my friend handle the other. OK! THATS IT FOR NOW! CYA 1 WEEK AFTER TODAY (idk wtf does dat means) im out ...


End file.
